To Create and Destroy
by Grumpywinter
Summary: As if accidentally being sent from the Elemental Countries to Earthland wasn't bad enough, Naruto also has to deal with corrupt mages now. What else could go wrong?
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I own Naruto and Faroush owns Fairy Tail!

Someone knocks on the door.

"It's open!" Grumpywinter shouts

*The door breaks off its hinges and is imbedded into a wall. Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Naruto walk in dressed in battle gear, or nothing in Gray's case.*

"Take that back." they say in a united monotone voice.

"But we want to be rich! And we need the money for college!"

Ten seconds later a thoroughly beaten Grumpywinter holds up a piece of paper which has the following written on it: "I don't own Naruto." Faroush also beaten holds up a sign saying 'I don't own Fairy Tail'."

"You're not finished yet!" Erza shouts behind them.

*Grumpywinter and Faroush hastily writes some more.*

"And we are very sorry for lying earlier, HELP US!"

*They get beaten some more.*

*Naruto walks up, and takes a microphone out of nowhere.*

"On with the show!"

**Note: **This…is a challenge type of fic, I'm writing this new story as a way to test myself against my fellow author – namely DeExil. His story is already posted.

**XXX**

Naruto silently stood over the dead body of his friend Gaara. They had been too late. Sasori and his partner had already finished the extraction process. Naruto only listened with half an ear when the blond haired Akatsuki son of a bitch responsible for it was spouting some nonsense about the two of them fighting later. All he saw was red, somewhere in a faint corner of his mind he heard a dark voice calling for blood.

Naruto flew from the tree branch and attacked the Akatsuki member in the blink of an eye.

**XXX**

Kakashi had just felt his chakra replenish to full levels from a soldier pill and was ready to hit Deidera with another dimensional transfer from his Sharingan when Naruto jumped in front of the Akatsuki member.

_"Shit! I can't stop the jutsu!"_ Kakashi cursed the gods above for what was about to happen. And yet he gave it his all to make sure Naruto was completely swallowed by the rift he had created instead of being ripped into pieces.

**XXX**

Naruto felt an intense ripping sensation along with an unbearable pain surge through his entire body and soon afterwards everything started to fade into darkness. He didn't know how long he had been out of it, but when things began to brighten again and he looked around he saw thousands of men in leather armor with large red shields marching towards him. He quickly stood up, ignoring the pain in his body and looked at the other side only to see an army of equal if not greater size, wearing chainmail and plate armor with a random collection of weapons. Naruto then realized that both armies were about to clash, and he stood in the middle of them.

"Well...Shit." Naruto said as he saw thousands of arrows launch from the 'red' side and fly towards his position. He got up and ran forward to avoid the mass of arrows hitting the other army, he was less than ten feet away from the other army which noticed his approach and a group of men charged at him. The blonde held out his arm to perform a Rasengan, only for it not to form. Surprised he looked at his hand and saw no chakra flowing around his hand like it usually did when he made a Rasengan.

He looked to his front again to see the men closing in on him, only they seemed to have been... pushed back by a strong wind?

_"What the hell is going on...?" _He thought as he noticed the men run towards him once again as the wind died down. Naruto abandoned his position and also ran at them just as one tried to impale him with a spear. He immediately grabbed the spear, pulled it away from the soldier and swung it at his legs, knocking him over. The other five men circling him wasted no time and pulled out their swords. One immediately charged and swung at him with his blade.

Naruto leapt over the sword and kicked the man in the back, causing him to fall forward from the strike. Another one came at the blonde and Naruto picked up the fallen soldier's shield and bashed the attacker in the side with it, knocking him out cold. Naruto turned to the other three soldiers as they took defensive stances; he grabbed the two short swords on the ground and attacked. There was no time to think, only to survive. He closed the distance on one soldier and knocked his sword away, kicking the man in the head. Not a moment later he turned to the other two soldiers and smirked as he threw the two swords faster than they could move and stabbed them both in the chest, piercing their leather armor as if it wasn't even there.

Naruto didn't have time to grab a new weapon as suddenly an agonizing pain ripped through his body. He had let his guard down and had been paid for it with two arrows that had struck him in the arm and lower back. Naruto grabbed the arrow stuck in his arm and tried to remove it as he couldn't really reach the one in his back and didn't have the luxury of time to make a Kage bunshin. Gritting his teeth and preparing for the pain that was sure to come, Naruto then broke the shaft with a swift movement.

Naruto still screamed as the pain coursed through him and turned around with anger visible on his face. He didn't notice that the other army had advanced to his position and stood side by side with him. He simply charged forward, the other soldiers following suit with a battle cry. Naruto launched himself into an enemy formation, breaking it apart while pulling out a pair of kunai which he used to slash a man who was running at him with an axe across the arm and stabbed him in the back as he clutched his bleeding appendage.

Naruto ducked under a sword as it sailed over him and kicked his attacker in the chest, sending him flying a good couple of feet. He turned around and blocked a spear with the ring of his kunai and cut the tip of the spear off before ducking under another spear coming behind him as it stabbed his attacker in the chest.

Naruto looked up only to see a ball of fire heading towards him. He narrowly jumped out of the way of the incoming ball of fiery doom which exploded, burning dozens of soldiers to death in the process. He followed the fire trail back to a man wearing a strange set of clothes for a battle zone and determined that he must have sent the fire ball. Making up his mind, Naruto charged at the man as a group of soldiers made a wall of shields in front of him to block him.

As Naruto jumped over the wall and dashed at the man, he noticed there were a few more dressed like him. The blonde was about to charge their position when he saw a glimmer of steel in his peripheral vision. Leaping back he saw a large battle axe break the ground he was about to run at.

Naruto looked at the end of the axe to see a man in a suit of armor, now wielding a large sword standing in front of the men he was about to attack.

"I will not let you harm the battle mages" the man stated as he took a stance and charged him. Naruto raised one of his kunai to block the strike only for the man to knock the kunai from his grip. He was too strong to use a kunai in a fight against. Tossing the other kunai into the chest of one of the enemies, he picked up a sword and a small hand held shield. He dove back into the battle and swung the sword at the armored man, only for him to block it and kick at him; Naruto raised his shield and used it to absorb the kick.

Naruto took the blow and almost dropped the shield, after getting close enough he took his sword and swung it at the man's arm. Unfortunately this did little damage as it seemed to merely dent the armor. The blonde jumped back as the man lashed at him again with his sword; Naruto stood up and was about to charge when another man slashed at his back. Rolling forward under the blade, Naruto turned around and thrust his sword at the soldier, but the soldier parried the thrust and swung his sword again, Naruto blocked it with the shield and saw an opening.

Stabbing the soldier in the leg he quickly kicked the man away from him just in time for the armored man to slam him to the ground. Naruto looked up and saw the man's sword coming down on him. Quickly Naruto rolled away as he avoided the sword that would have cracked his head open.

"Fuck this" Naruto said as he pushed chakra into his sword arm, that armor had to go. He swung at the armored soldier again, who stood still to take the blow, and just as the hit connected Naruto released the chakra to accelerate the strength of the hit, just as it touched the armor…

**XXX**

Naruto woke up gasping for air, where was he? Why was it so quiet? Was he dead? Thoughts like this ran amok in his mind as he opened his eyes, he was surrounded by dead bodies, taking deep breath he pushed himself up and fell onto a large heap of bloody metal, he was exhausted more so than he ever felt before in his life, he managed to get to his feet and felt something make a squishing sound under his feet, somewhere in his mind he knew it was blood and human guts.

"Wow kid, you ok?" Naruto could barely turn his head as he saw a man wearing a black cloak with orange hair, staring at him with a concerned look on his face.

"Wha?" Naruto said before he fell over onto the metal husk. He felt a arm grab his arm and pull him up.

"I get a mission to stop a demon and I wind up on a battle field, you ok kid?"

"No…not…not ok." Naruto began panting, as the man kept carrying him he began to black out and suddenly fell into darkness.

**XXX **

Naruto opened his eyes and turned his head to look around a little. He saw a wooden door and a small stand next to the bed he was laying on. Turning his head to the other side he saw a window overlooking a small town. He slowly began to sit up and noticed that he was wearing hospital clothes and his current set had been laid aside on a chair. He heard a noise outside his room and looked at his door as it opened, revealing a man wearing a doctor's uniform.

"Ah, good to see that you're awake. You know, you're lucky that one of those Fairy Tail mages brought you in, he had the decency to pay for your bill while we cleaned out and bandaged those nasty wounds you had." The doctor said as he looked down at his clipboard.

"How long have I been here?" Naruto asked.

"About a day or two now, the man who brought you here was named Gildarts Clive, a very important and powerful mage from Magnolia, a merchant town up north."

"How far am I from Konoha?"

"Where? Sorry I have never heard of a town called like that."

"….ok, can I have a minute?"

"Sure, but you need to get some rest, you still have to recuperate from your wounds." With these words the doctor left the room and shut the door.

Naruto got out of the bed and changed into his regular clothes. He left his jacket as it had been full of holes and slash marks anyway and thus was stuck with a plain black fitting shirt instead. He looked through his weapon pouches and scowled at seeing them emptied out. Leaving them behind he opened the window and jumped out.

**XXX**

Three hours later Naruto was looking at a large town from a tree branch.

"So this is Magnolia…?" He asked himself before he jumped down from the branch.

Finally I get this story finished, please read and review, beyond the "Please update, this story is awesome."


	2. A Ninja amongst Fairies

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail.

FLCL Being in a different world does affect it, as his chakra is conflicting with Magic.

Grumpywinter bids Faroush farewell as he leaves to work some more on his own story.

"What a day" Grumpywinter sighs just as the door to his office explodes.

"Man, what now? Oh, hey DeExil, what's up buddy?"

DeExil walks up to Grumpywinter without saying a word and starts beating the living crap out of

him.

"That's for taking forever to get this story going!" DeExil says as he walks out of the room,

leaving a twitching Grumpywinter behind.

Faroush walks back in. "I forgot that I was supposed to beta this thing and – OH MY GOD! … This will take a while to clean."

Back to the story.

**XXX**

Naruto stared at the large building with the words 'Fairy Tail' on a billboard above the entrance. There was a very powerful force inside the building; Naruto could feel the chakra spike in it even from the outside. Just as he was about to walk into the building, he heard a voice call out to him.

"Hey stranger, you shouldn't go in there." Naruto turned around, not seeing the origin of the voice until he looked down at a small old man who was looking up at him.

"There are dangerous Fairies in this guild, think twice if you really want to go in."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto said as he looked back at the building and turned to the old man again. He had vanished. Shrugging Naruto opened the double doors to the building and immediately ducked as a chair flew over his head. Naruto got in a defensive stance, but loosened up when he saw there was a large brawl going on in the bar area of the building.

He walked through the bar and went to a stool which hadn't been taken to hit someone with.

"Hey, you're that one kid." Naruto turned to his left to see the man who saved him from the battle field sitting next to him.

"Yeah, thanks for getting me out of there." Naruto said as he held out his hand to the man.

"No problem. Gildarts Clive's the name." Gildarts said as he shook Naruto's hand.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto said with a grin as they turned around to watch the brawl.

Suddenly Naruto felt a large powerful force directly behind him and a hand clasp his shoulder. Without thinking Naruto grabbed the offending appendage by the wrist and turned to see an elongated arm going downward to the short old man from before, who was now grinning at him.

"Hey, you have a strong grip there, son. Mind letting go?" He said with a slightly nervous chuckle. 

"Sorry about that. You are that old man from outside, right?" Naruto remarked, as he let go of the man's wrist.

"Yes, I am the guild master, Makarov." Makarov said as he leapt up to the bar counter.

"And you are a very powerful mage by the feel of it."

"Heh, I was told that I am pretty strong." Naruto said slightly embarrassed. Makarov and Gildarts laughed heartily, before Makarov put on a more serious face.

"So, what is it that you want? Join our guild I hope? We are always on the lookout for new members." Makarov said as he grabbed a pipe and put some tobacco in it.

"What do you do in this guild?" Naruto asked as he took a drink of brown liquid from a waitress.

"Well, like most mage guilds we take missions to help various people with their problems. It ranges from helping to build a house to subduing a raging demon." Gildarts said as Makarov lit his pipe.

"My old village used to do stuff like that. It's called Konoha, have you heard of it by chance? Or do you have a map anywhere in here? I need to get back there." Naruto said urgently. Makarov narrowed his eyes and called a young boy over to them. Naruto and Makarov looked at the young boy.

"Laxus, could you get this man a map please? He needs to get back to his village."

"Sure thing!" Laxus said cheerfully as he dashed away.

"Nice kid. Is he yours?" Naruto asked as took a sip from his glass. A second after that he gulped the entire drink down, enjoying the taste.

"Hehehe. No, actually Laxus is my grandson." Makarov proclaimed proudly.

"This is pretty good, what is it?" Naruto asked as he set his drink down.

"I believe they call it whiskey." Naruto marked down the word for later use when he needed a drink, was damn tasty, had a great zing to it.

"Ah, there is the map you asked for." Makarov said as Laxus came back to the bar with a man who didn't look much older than Naruto. He wore a cloak like Gildarts did only with a more formal shirt under it. His black hair was slicked back and tied in a pony tail.

Ah, Ivan! How nice of you to join us!" Gildarts exclaimed as he handed the man known as Ivan a drink.

"Thank you, Gildarts." Ivan said as he sat down on the stool nearest him and began to drink. Makarov walked down on the bar to Ivan.

"Mission was a success, pops. Cleared the town of bandits without a problem. Well, not like there was any doubt about that, right?" Ivan said as he gave Makarov a cocky grin. Which Makarov copied as the two men laughed.

"Very good. Ah Naruto, here is the map you asked for." The map, to Naruto's awe, floated from Laxus's hand and to the counter Naruto was sitting in front of.

"How did you do that?" Naruto asked as he opened up the map and looked down on it. But before Makarov could even answer, Naruto felt his heart fall in his chest. The map showed a large landmass, easily two times larger than the Land of Fire. And none of the markers coincided with what the map of the Elemental Nations resembled. Naruto cursed internally, this wasn't the right map. He would have to look around some more; someone would have to have a map of the Elemental Nations somewhere. They had to.

"Is everything ok? You don't seem too pleased." Gildarts said curiously. Naruto got off his bar stool and walked out of the bar.

"You guys don't have the right map." Naruto muttered, making the three men at the bar share a confused look before Gildarts stood up to go after him. But Makarov put a hand on his shoulder.

"No, let him go. You know as well as I do that a man must make his own life." Makarov said as Gildarts sat down on the barstool again.

None of them noticed that Laxus had gone missing.

**XXX**

Naruto walked aimlessly through the town, his mind still coping with the fact that he apparently was very far away from his homeland, so far that most didn't even know of its existence. While clearing his head he had unknowingly wandered out of the merchant district into a sleazy rundown section of the town.

He walked past several abandoned buildings and stopped when a group of nine thuggish looking men came towards him, brandishing various blunt and sharp objects.

"Give us your money, and we won't hurt you. Well, too much, fufufu." The group's leader cackled in an attempt to sound more evil. He didn't know that he had picked the wrong fucking day and person to do something like that.

Naruto appeared in front of them leader and before he could blink he had kicked him in the face, giving him a spinning back kick to the chest that sent him flying backwards.

After a moment of stunned silence the rest of the group recovered somewhat.

"You're a dead man!" One of the thugs shouted before they all launched at him. Naruto ducked under a lead pipe and then punched the man in the side of the knee, making him shout out in pain as he fell to the ground, clutching the wounded knee. Naruto put him down by punching him in the face, breaking his nose.

He grabbed the pipe out of the air while it was still falling down and smashed it against the faces of two other men who were about to hit him with some wooden clubs. The two men fell back unconscious and bleeding from their faces.

Naruto turned around only to see that the five other men had formed a circle around him. Naruto just threw the pipe towards one of them and as it smashed against the man's ribcage, Naruto jumped up in the air over the two men behind him, landing on his feet. The blond shinobi then kicked one of them in the back of the knees, causing him to stumble, before he sent a roundhouse kick to the head at the man that knocked him out.

Naruto grabbed the other man by the shoulder and squeezed down hard, making the man scream out in pain before a knee collided with his spine, making him gasp for air. Naruto dropped the man to the ground when a small dagger was thrown at him clumsily. The young blonde grabbed the knife as it flew towards him and threw it back at the owner. It hit the previous thrower's arm when he failed to dodge the flying projectile.

Naruto kicked him in the gut, knocking the wind out of him and took the knife out of his arm again, bashing his opponent in the face with the handle for good measure. He turned to the last of the thieves who stood there. His mouth was open in shock at the fact that before he could move, the entire gang had been beaten into the ground.

"Sorry, I'm off then!" The man said cowardly as he dropped his wooden club and ran off.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and continued walking down the road until he reached a forest outside the town. Seeing a large tree, Naruto nodded to himself and walked up the tree with a small amount of chakra holding him to it. When he reached the top he lay down on a large branch and closed his eyes. He was so tired and he had to plan things out now. He had to try to find someone who knew a way back to his village. With that thought in mind Naruto closed his eyes and rested against the tree, never noticing the young Laxus approaching him with a very long stick in his hand.

**XXX**

Naruto opened his eyes as he felt a very painful sensation in his back. Looking around he saw the blonde kid from the bar looking at him, a long stick in his hands trying to hide it behind his back.

"Hi, my name is Laxus! What's your name?"

"My name is Naruto." Naruto said as he lay on the ground – wait, when did he get down from the tree? Naruto stopped caring and just closed his eyes again.

"Why are you lying on the ground?"

"Because I am trying to sleep."

"Why are you trying to sleep in the forest?" Go away, fucking stupid kid!

"I don't have a house."

"Why don't you have a house?" This kid was really starting to piss him off.

"I have no money for a house."

"Why don't you have money?" Naruto was inclined to bet that he had pushed him out of the tree…

"Because I don't have a job." And before Laxus could ask another question, Naruto continued.

"If you ask me 'why don't you have a job?' I will punch you square in the face." Naruto muttered darkly as he rolled to his side. Laxus stood still and quietly looked at Naruto.

Naruto was about to fall asleep when he felt someone tugging his arm. Opening his eyes he saw that Laxus was pulling him, or trying to.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked in a voice that sent chills down Laxus's spine.

"Umm, I was trying to take you back to the guild; you don't have a job or a house. Grandpa can make you a guild member so you can take jobs and go on fun adventures and stuff like my dad and Gildarts!" Laxus said in chipper tone.

"… Fine, let's go." Naruto said as he stood up.

"I could use a job I guess." He muttered dejectedly as he and a grinning Laxus walked back to the guild.

**XXX**

_The following day_

Naruto had just finished writing out the form for the guild and was talking to Ivan Dreyer.

"So, how does this stuff work exactly, Ivan-san?"

"Well, just tell me where you want the thing to go. I take this little stamp here and touch the spot; it works with the magic in you and with your mental desire it makes the mark visible." Ivan explained as he opened up a small case and pulled out a stamp.

"Wow, that's pretty cool." Naruto said as he looked at the stamp in awe at the capacity of the object.

"So where do you want the symbol to be?" Ivan asked again.

"Hmm, put it right here." Naruto said and pointed to the area directly around his left eye. Ivan nodded and touched Naruto's face with the stamp. The blond shinobi felt a slight surge of warmth rush through him and took a look at his face with a mirror.

An orange fairy wing now rested around his left eye.

"Wow, it's my favorite color too!" Naruto remarked as he stared at the mark on his face.

"Yeah, that is an added bonus to the magic." Ivan told him as they walked from the bar to a large bulletin board.

"Here is the mission board; we take all kind of mostly legal missions here. For a strong mage like you from what Laxus told me last night, I would recommend taking jobs that revolve around combat." Ivan said as they gazed at the board. They continued to do so until Gildarts came up behind them and wrapped Ivan in a headlock.

"Come on Ivan, I got us a mission to clear out some demons from a cursed dungeon!" He said excitedly as he turned around and walked into a wall which crumbled and turned into rubble.

Ivan sighed. "Well, I'll leave you to it Naruto; I better make sure he doesn't crash into the mayor's house… again." Ivan added the last bit with a sigh as he followed after Gildarts' trail of destruction.

Naruto shook his head in amusement and looked at the board for a job; skimming past dozens of missions until he saw one that piqued his interest.

'Wipe out undead infestation in abandoned castle'

There was a picture of a large rundown fort with vines and various weeds covering the outer part of the building added to the request form.

'Reward: 700,000 jewels' Naruto snatched the paper from the board and walked over to Makarov.

"I'll take this one." Naruto said as he handed the form to Makarov, who glanced at it and touched the book lying next to him with it. Said book flew open and revealed the mission information page.

"Ah, you need to go to Jerosany; it's a military outpost outside of town. There are some instructions on the back of the form, so just follow them. The client should be there." Naruto nodded and headed out the door.

"Oh, and Naruto?" Naruto stopped and turned around. Makarov said nothing but raised his right hand and gave the shinobi a thumbs up. Naruto smirked and slipped on the gray duster coat he had just picked up. As he walked out of the door, he silently returned the gesture.

**XXX**

Naruto had reached the fortress with little problems and was let inside after showing his mage card to the guard at the front gate.

He was heading through the courtyard to a large building when a man in formal dress attire approached him.

"Are you the mage from Fairy Tail?" He asked. Naruto nodded and handed him his verification card.

"Good, it seems legitimate. I am Colonel Surge. Let us go inside and talk."

The Colonel gestured to the building behind them and walked through the wide open door. Naruto followed and watched the door close behind him. The two men walked through the building and went up numerous stairways until they reached the man's office. The duo walked into the room and sat down at the desk, with Naruto looking at the various awards and trophies throughout the room.

"Can I offer you some wine?"

"No, I don't drink. So, what are the details of this mission?" Naruto asked as he leaned forward on his chair.

"Fair enough. Around ninety seven miles from here is a castle once known as Nethec. We have plans to renew this castle, but apparently there is a demon in control of it. We tried to clear it out with our troops, but suffered many causalities at the assault. It seems the demon has brought the dead in the morgue of the castle back to life and uses them to keep us out."

"So what do you need me for? You still have lots of men, right?" Naruto questioned as he took a small silver dagger from the man's desk, examining it.

"Yes, but I have lost enough of my men already. If I lose anymore it will be a blight on my record. Thus I can't afford to lose any of the men assigned to my fortress. I will have my captain here take you to the armory and give you any weapons you need to take for the mission." The Colonel said as he gestured to a man guarding the door. He then handed Naruto a map.

"Here is a map that shows the route to the castle. It should take you around a few days to a week to reach the castle. If you don't return to us with a report in three weeks, a major military offensive will launch to kill everything in the castle, including yourself if you are still there as we will assume that you have been turned into an undead as well." The colonel stated calmly as he gestured Naruto out of his office. Naruto scowled at the treatment and stood up, following the captain out of the room and down to the armory.

"We got almost every kind of weapon and armor you can imagine in here. Feel free to take anything you like." The captain said as he pointed to the vast collection of weapons. While Naruto was inspecting the weapons, the captain continued.

"I was also at the assault on Nethec. Silver weapons worked best on the undead we encountered, as it actually made them feel the pain of the strike, they didn't notice the hits from normal steel or iron weapons. Still, killing blows took 'em down all the same."

"Thanks, I think I will take this." Naruto said as he took a small sword and walked out of the armory with the captain following him.

"I'm going to head there now, might as well get this done as soon as possible." Naruto said as he walked out of the outpost and pulled out the map, checking his coordinates. Naruto then turned to his left and traveled forwards, vanishing in the distance.

**XXX**

Three days of running later, Naruto was only a mile away from the town closest to the castle. He was going to rest at the town and continue his journey from there. The blonde was about to lodge at the hotel in town but…

"Sir, the rent is two thousand jewels, if you don't have that much I can't help you." The manager said nonchalantly.

"Look, I am only going to stay here for one night; can't you just give me a break? I have been running for three days straight and I have an important mission tomorrow."

"Look sir, I can't just let you take one of the rooms without some kind of compensation." The manager stated. The moment he had said this, a man shoved his way past Naruto and grabbed the manager by the neck of his shirt and pulled him up close.

"ey, I needs room for me an the misses there." The man stated in a slur, reeking of alcohol, as he pointed to thin air.

"Sir, I recommend you sober up and come back later, there is no excuse for being drunk in public." The manager said calmly as he stood straight. The drunk glared at him and grabbed his throat in an attempt to strangle the manager. As the people in the lobby ran away screaming for help, Naruto walked up to the drunk and bashed him in the back of the head with his fist, making him to collapse to the ground.

"About that room…." The manager said as he handed Naruto his key to a room.

"Thanks." Naruto said as he walked past the counter. The shinobi stopped and turned back to the manager, who was in the process of looting the knocked out drunk.

"Do you have any maps here?" He asked. The manager paused to think for a moment before answering him.

"I believe we do, sir. I will have them charged to his tab." The manager said jokingly as he pulled out the man's wallet. Naruto laughed. Poor stupid drunk. He walked down the hall to his room and lay down on the bed. Resting in the forest for three nights had not been his shining hour, nor had the following run been. He was very excited about sleeping on a real bed.

Just as he was about to sleep, he heard a knock on his door and got up to answer it. Opening it he saw a man in butler styled clothing standing in front of him.

"Here are the maps you requested, sir." The man said as he handed Naruto a collection of wrapped up documents. Naruto gladly took them.

"Can I get a wake-up call at around five am? I have an important mission and need to get up early for the journey." Naruto asked as he set the maps down.

"Of course sir, there will be a wake-up call sent to your room at five am, sharp."

"Thanks." Naruto nodded and closed the door.

Walking over to the table in his room the blonde opened the maps up one at a time and tossed them away at the same pace. Naruto snarled and smashed his fist on the desk, the wood groaning considerably under the stress. Why did no one have a damn map of the Elemental Nations?

Scowling Naruto walked away from the table after going through the last map. After putting his coat on a hanger and preparing his cloths for the following morning he went to sleep on his bed. He would think more on the issue of getting home later. He needed to rest to be in good condition to do the job tomorrow. With this is mind, Naruto closed his eyes and let sleep take him.

Naruto's eyes snapped open to the sound of someone knocking on his door. Yawning Naruto wiped the sand from his eyes and got out of bed.

The knocking continued, as Naruto went over to the shower. "Enough already, I'm awake!" Naruto shouted as he turned the shower on. Taking off his sleeping clothes and letting the hot water wash over him Naruto felt his body wake up. Thirty seconds of washing his hair later and he had finished showering. After drying himself he put on his clothes for the upcoming mission. He took the duster off the hook and put it over his shoulders, the sword securely strapped to his hip.

After walking for over three hours Naruto began to smell a sweet rotting odor in the air, just as the castle came into sight. He snuck up to it to get a closer look.

Just like the colonel had said there were skeletons carrying weapons wandering around the entrance to the castle. Naruto was still tired of the combined running he had done and hiding from a bunch of skeletons did not help improve his mood. He unsheathed his sword and broke his cover. The skeletons noticed him and drew their own weapons. Naruto saw that there were ten or so of them coming at him and he guessed there were definitely more inside.

Naruto dashed forward and past six of the undead. A swing of his sword in a circular motion broke all of them in half. He picked up a small wooden shield one of them had dropped and hurled it at another skeleton, cleanly knocking its head off and smashing apart the ribcage of another undead. Naruto jumped back as a skeleton swung at him with an axe, burying it into the ground. A moment later its skull went flying as Naruto kicked it in the face and proceeded to grab another skeleton by the arm and threw it against the castle wall, breaking it into pieces.

Naruto looked around. That had been all skeletons out here. He took a deep breath and went to the castle doors and kicked them open. The rusty doors broke off their hinges and fell soundly down.

'Nothing in here.' Naruto noted as he looked around. He couldn't hear any movement on the upper level of the building, meaning that this place was empty. Thus he would have to go into the lower levels of the castle's underground labyrinth. Hooray…

**XXX**

At an undisclosed location, a pair of yellow eyes opened. As the body the eyes belonged to slowly got off of a stone slab, the person in question paused as they noticed something unusual.

"Oh my, is that an intruder? I might be able to feed the mutants now; they already finished off those foolish soldiers." The person said with a sadistic laugh as they waved wove their hand through the air.

Just as the person did this, numerous doors throughout the underground dungeon opened up and moans and screams flooded the castle's silent corridors.

**XXX**

And that is it for chapter two, chapter three will contain the end of this mission with a surprise twist.

As always please read and review with well thought reviews, it inspires me.


End file.
